


Swan Lake

by Saku015



Series: Febdurararary 2017 [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Ballet, Canon Compliant, Family Bonding, Febdurarary, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Lebedínoye Ózero | Swan Lake References, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya go to watch the twins in Swan Lake.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Kururi, Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Mairu, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Orihara Izaya & Orihara Kururi & Orihara Mairu
Series: Febdurararary 2017 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960660
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Swan Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Dancing.  
> Day 1: Dancing.

”I’ve already told you, I’ve no time for that,” Izaya grumbled into the phone, feeling his temper rising.

”Please, Iza-nii!” Mairu pleaded on that voice which made the raven more agitated. ”What other things you have to do anyways?”

”Believe it or not, I am a working adult,” the older brother said matter-of-factly,

”I bet you’re sitting in front of your monitors and make someone’s life miserable,” Kururi spoke up as well, as emotionless as always.

”No-” Izaya said, side-glancing at his three monitors, each of them having a different chatroom on it.

”You are!” Mairu squealed with victory in his voice. Izaya rolled his eyes at that.

”Why do you want me to see you this bad, anyways?” Izaya asked, running his fingers through his hair with a sigh.

”Because we want to show you that we are not the same,” Kururi said and Izaya felt a stab in his chest. He closed his eyes and breathed in.

”I can’t promise anything,” he said, but it didn’t hold back his sisters from cheering.

”Tonight at seven, Iza-nii!” Mairu said, then hung up. Izaya leaned back in his chair with a groan.

”So, that’s why you got these?” Namie spoke up, waving an opened envelop in front of his face. Izaya snatched it out of her hand, stood up, then after putting on his coat left the flat.

It was already 6:30 when he left, so he had to hurry if he wanted to get there in time – which he still couldn’t understand why he was so eager to do. Of course, lying to himself was something he was extremely good at. These thoughts chased each other in his mind when he heard the whooshing sound of a big object coming to his way. Izaya side stepped on instinct, then looked up.

’I’ve gotten here faster than expected, huh?’ He thought, looking at his watch. It was 6:45.

”What the hell, flea?!” He heard the enraged, but surprised voice. Izaya turned around faster than expected, zooming in on the baffled blond.

”Shizu-chan, thanks goodness!” Izaya exclaimed, then ran up to the other and grabbed both of his hands. ”I need your help right now!”

”And why would I help you?” The blond asked back, trying to pull his hands out of the other’s grasp in no avail. Izaya knew he had to be smart now.

”It’s about my sisters-” he started, but realized how big of a mistake it was when the other’s hand wrapped around his throat, successfully silencing him.

”If those two have even a small scratch on them, I swear I will-”

”N-no, Shizu-chan! They aren’t kidnapped!” Izaya wheezed and the squeeze on his neck eased.

”Then what can I help you with?” Shizuo asked the raven, who tried to catch his breath, coughing a bit.

”T-they sent me two tickets for their ballet performance and I have no one to go with,” Izaya explained the situation and Shizuo felt his lips parting.

”And you want to take me as your partner?” He asked with disbelief. Izaya only shrugged, then his eyes turned towards the big clock beside them and grabbed Shizuo by the wrist.

”Come on, Shizu-chan! If we don’t hurry, we’ll be late!”

Fortunately for them, Raijin was only five minutes away from the spot Shizuo tried to ambush Izaya, so they had gotten there real fast. After showing their tickets to the teacher standing in front of its doors, Shizuo and Izaya walked in the big gym, looking for some free seats.

”Look, Izaya-kun! Those seats are just perfect!” Shizuo said, smirking as he pointed at two seats in the first row, close to the stage.

”Anywhere, but there,” Izaya grumbled, but his words fell on deaf ears. ”I hate you, Shizu-chan!” He growled as the other pulled him to the chairs and pushed him down onto one of them.

”Stop bitching, flea. It’s starting.”

And it really did. As the curtain was rung up and they could see the stage, Izaya felt his eyes widen comically wide. In the costume of the White Swan stood his sister – Mairu. The idiotic director thought that switching his sisters was a good idea! What the fuck?! 

However, as the play went on, Izaya had to realize that it was not a bad idea at all. Despite her usual tomboyish personality, Mairu played her role surprisingly well. She was all gentle movements and sad looks. Izaya sighed in relief when she danced off of the stage – thanks goodness everything went well. However, now came the play’s lion’s share – his other sister as the Black Swan.

When the first accords of the Black Swan’s big debut could be heard, Izaya grabbed the arms of his chair, leaning forward in anticipation. And oh boy, it was something worth to be anticipated for! Kururi, his mostly expressionless sister brought the character great. With her movements, she could grab the audience’s attention and didn’t let it go till her time on the stage was over.

”It seems you are enjoying it,” Shizuo whispered to him as the last scene of the play started. Izaya only elbowed him in the ribs to make him shut up.


End file.
